onyxclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Onyx Clan
'The First Onyx Clan (Jan. 2011- Sep. 2011)' Onyx Clan was created by Templar 41 and his former butt buddy in January 2011 from the Gray Team Clan. Onyx started small with only a few members but quickly grew in size after Halofan joined (because he's just that awesome). The original Onyx would eventually become the most powerful and longest lived of all the versions to follow it.' '''In March of 2011 the clan faced trying times with the rise of Quiet Templar, making it a lot harder to run the clan. Also in March, Onyx beat the shitty clan A10 in a battle. The original Onyx spawned a legacy of Halo Reach maps, gametypes, and most importantly, stupid jokes. In September 2011, Templar lost his Xbox Live Gold and HaloFan became clan leader. HaloFan left and joined master gunner99's clan Fusion Clan. Onyx soon broke up, thus ending the first Onyx Clan '''Strigon Clan and Forerunners Clan (late 2011-early 2012)' After the fall of the First Onyx, Halofan joined a clan called Forerunners which set out to be an MLG level group. Meanwhile, Hells janiter and Templar formed a new clan called Strigon. This clan lasted several months, however Halofan opposed the abandonment of the Onyx legacy and redused to join. After the collapse of the Forerunners clan, Halofan rejoined Strigon Clan which soon changed it's name to Onyx again. Second Onyx Clan and the Rise of Sayosiner (2012) In 2012, Onyx was reformed and quickly built back up to it's former strength. Early in the year, Halofan's real life friend Sayosiner joined the clan, along with many of his followes. Although a good move at first, Sayosiner quickly rose through the clan ranks to gain a position in the leader's council. He was for the most part, a good leader, however after a while he became dissatisfied with being a secondary leader, and started his own clan, Seven Stars. The Seven Stars clan was disastrous for Onyx as many members had grown tired of Templar and Halofan being online less often, and they left to join Sayo. This left Hells janiter (now known as LastForerunner) to run the clan while Halofan and Templar were away. Although he recruited more members, and his noble efforts kept the clan running for several months, Onyx eventually collapsed again in late 2012. Halo 4 era and Ice Wolves Clan (Nov. 2012 - summer 2013) Onyx stopped existing for a while after the second clan collapsed, and even when Halofan and Templar began coming online more frequently they decided not to re-form Onyx (despite continuing to use the emblem in remembrance). In early 2013, Templar formed a clan called Ice Wolves which gained several members including ldawg64. The Ice Wolves clan was short lived and ultimately did not become powerful. DRG Era (Jun. 2013 - Nov. 2013) In the summer of 2013, Halofan joined a very large clan called DRG. They had over 1800 members and are one of the largest clans on Halo. While Halofan served in the Oasis division, Templar and Forerunner continued to run the Ice Wolves clan. Halofan was able to eventually rise to the rank of Lieutenant in the clan. Several months later, Forerunner joined DRG and was soon followed by Templar. This was widely regarded as a bad move due to Halofan and Templar's tendency to act stupid together and ultimately ended with them violating DRG rules by trolling some idiot in matchmaking. Third Onyx Clan (Nov.2013 - ????) Status Unknown After leaving DRG because of their oppressive policies, Halofan, Templar, and LastForerunner created Onyx for a third time. This time they decided to be much more serious about recruiting and developed on many ideas they had learned from DRG. The clan started out well enough, however stopped meeting due to Halofan and Templar becoming bored of Halo 4. Most of the members have left or are MIA, leaving Onyx's current status unknown. It is unlikely that Onyx will be resurrected again however. Members Leader's Council Templar 41 x Reventador x LastForerunner1 Clan Enemies UKG Clan- Nooby tryhard clan DEAD A10 Clan- Crappy noobs led by Spartan AP117, stole several Onyx members Status Unknown FTG Clan- Fucking noobs Status Unknown D lish and his butt buddies- Roving gang of retards PRO WUT and his butt buddies- I dare you, I dare you,I dare you,I dare you,I dare you,I dare you,I dare you Category:Onyx Clan History Category:Members Category:Clan Allies